Look At Me
by AestheticAcoustic
Summary: Poetry. SasoDei. Deidara thinks Sasori likes Sakura. Deidara's POV. Rating to be safe. Second chapter is fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this quite a while ago. I don't really like it, but someone might. I think it would be cool if someone did a fanfic using this idea, I love angsty Dei. **

* * *

**

**"Look at Me"**

You're looking at her again.  
You're always looking at her.  
You always ask Leader for missions to this village.  
I know why now,  
Because of her  
That pink-haired whore.  
Why do you like her so?  
Why not me?  
She'll never be good enough for you,  
I'll never be good enough for you,  
But I'm better than her.  
I'll protect you with my life.  
Please,  
Don't look at her,  
Look at me.

You're looking at her again.  
You're always looking at her.  
I hate it.  
I want kill her,  
I want to scream at you,  
"Look at me!"  
But I can't,  
I want you to be happy,  
Even if I'm not.  
That's how much I love you,  
But you can't see it.  
I love you,  
Please,  
Look at me.

You're looking at her again,  
You're always looking at her.  
But, this time,  
You get up,  
You go to her,  
You introduce yourself,  
You say your name is Chigaru,  
You and your partner are here on business,  
You're going to buy her a drink.  
How could you?  
You leave with her and motion for me to follow,  
You don't look at me.

You're looking at her again.  
But this time,  
She's drunk,  
She's all over you,  
And I want to kill her.  
I hold myself back,  
I don't want you to be angry.  
I hate making you angry.  
But,  
It hurts so much,  
When you won't look at me.

You're looking at her again.  
She's laying on the bed at the hotel,  
She's unconscience,  
You can do whatever you want to her.  
I turn to leave,  
I don't want to see this,  
Your voice stops me.  
You ask were I'm going,  
I'm going downstairs,  
Why?  
Because I don't want to watch.  
You don't say anything,  
I start to leave again,  
Your voice stops me for the second time,  
You think I'm confused,  
How could I be, Danna?  
I know exactly what you are going to do to her.  
You are silent again.  
For the third time,  
I go to leave,  
But this time,  
You grab my hand.  
Why are you being so gentle with me?  
Are you planning something?  
You can be so cruel sometimes.  
I try to pull away, you hold tight.  
I'm afraid now,  
You could do anything you want to me,  
Anything,  
And no one would hear my screams.  
You pull me toward you,  
I close my eyes,  
Expecting the worst,  
But I didn't expect,  
Your lips on mine.  
You pull away after a moment,  
The look in your eyes is different.  
Why are you looking at me?

You're looking at her again.  
You don't have a choice,  
If you look away,  
You might make a mistake.  
It's hard work turning people into puppets.  
I understand now,  
You wanted a new puppet,  
And you were sizing her up.  
She makes a very nice puppet.  
I hope that,  
When you're done with her,  
You'll look at me again.

You're done looking at her.  
You're taking a break for now,  
She'll have to wait.  
Instead,  
You look at me,  
You tell me I'm beautiful and take me in your arms.  
I'm so happy.  
We kiss,  
It's like nothing I've ever experienced before.  
I love it,  
Just like I love you.  
We pull apart,  
You tell me the one thing I've always wanted to hear,  
I love you.  
And I'm truely happy,  
For the first time in years.  
Because,  
You're looking at me.

* * *

Yay for happy endings! Feel free to review. My poetry is horrible...


	2. Fanfic!

Yo! It's the long awaited (not really) fanfic to go along with the peom. It's kind of crappy though. Sorry.

* * *

Deidara frowned as he poked boredly at his ramen. He glanced over at his red haired partner who was currently out of Hiruko and flirting with a pink haired female. He huffed, quite upset that his partner was paying more attention to an annoying female than him.

Sakura giggled and tossed her hair about as Sasori bought her another drink. Sasori had the bartender under genjutsu since Sakura was under age.

Deidara felt jealousy flare up when Sasori smirked at her. It should be him there, getting Sasori's undivided attention! He'd been the red head's partner for well over a year now, and that girl had met him not even an hour ago! It wasn't fair!

Deidara let out a low growl when Sakura threw herself in Sasori's arms, giggling like the drunk she currently was. Sasori smirked and stood with the now unconscious girl in his arms. "Deidara." He snapped. Said blonde immediately turned his attention to his master. "Come." Sasori began walking away, Deidara quickly following.

* * *

Sasori unceremoniously dropped the girl onto the hotel room bed. Deidara turned to leave, but was stopped by Sasori's voice. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs."

"Why?"

"I don't want to watch."

After a few seconds of silence, Deidara made to leave, but was stopped again. "I think you're confused." Deidara raised and eyebrow, "No, un, I'm not. I know exactly what you're going to do to her." He went to leave a third time, but was stopped when Sasori gently grabbed his hand.

Deidara stiffened. Sasori was being gentle… He prepared himself, expecting to be struck. What he didn't expect, however, was for Sasori to pull him close and gently press their lips together. Deidara's eyes widened, _'I… I thought he hated me…' _

When they parted, Sasori gazed down at Deidara with a look in his eyes the blonde had never seen before. It sent a shiver down his spine.

* * *

Two hours later found Deidara half asleep on the bed while Sasori worked on turning the girl into a puppet. A glance over his shoulder told him he should take a break and interact with Deidara. He quietly stood from his seat and went to the bed. He sat down and lightly shook the blonde.

Deidara yawned and stretched before setting up and rubbing his eyes like a child, which Sasori found very cute. The blonde smiled sweetly at his master, making Sasori smirk. "You're beautiful, do you know that?" He said as he pulled the now blushing blonde into his arms. He cupped a pale cheek and pulled the blonde in for a kiss. Deidara felt elated as he fully participated in the kiss.

When they parted, Sasori gently stroked the blonde's cheek and gazed at him. "Deidara…"

"Un?"

"… I love you." Deidara felt his breath hitch. Was this real? He smiled as tears of joy began seeping through and threw himself into the red heads arms. "I love you too, un." For the first time in years, Deidara was truly happy.

* * *

Yeah, that was kind crappy. Once again, sorry. Review?


End file.
